Paradigma
by Hiwatari Satiko
Summary: Era apenas líder de uma gangue, ele apenas uma integrante da Yakuza... Caminhos unidos por um prédio da máfia, separados por segredo um tanto... Esquisito... PRESENTE SUPER ADIANTADO PARA MAI CHAN HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Domo!!!!

Nova fanfiction na áera...

Eu não estou bem x.x

Bom, eu já decidi qual faculdade que vou fazer o/

Mas ainda sim, não vou entrar muito na net... Tenho que estudar MU

Essa fanfiction é de aniversário super, hiper, mega, power (etc etc) adiantado!

Eu acho que ninguém vai entender o primeiro capítulo, mas eu imploro que leiam e deixem reviews, sim!

Beijos!

Mai-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Te amo, maninha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Feliz aniversário super adiantado!!!!!!!!!!!!

E agradeço a Petit Pelle por ter revisado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Vamos a fanfiction!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Para Mai-chan

* * *

Era madrugada de inverno em Tókyo... A lua cheia brilhava intensamente no céu azul marinho. As poucas pessoas nas ruas iam a direção às suas casas, ou então a alguma boate. 

Exceto dois jovens...

Ele, de longos cabelos prateados e frios olhos dourados, dentro de seu carro, parado em uma rua,próximo a um beco.  
Não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, quer dizer, sabia, queria vê-la só ver, para que seu ódio e rancor aumentassem novamente e assim, ele decidir sair dali e esquecer aquele endereço.  
Mas, ele estava um tanto inseguro, sim, pela primeira vez na vida admitia estar assim, que ao vê-la, ao invés do ódio, outra coisa aflorasse, um sentimento o qual ele nunca admitiu ter...  
Ele fechou os olhos fortemente, não, não novamente. Amaldiçoou-se por ter feito isso, pois na sua mente vieram ... Imagens... Imagens dela... O sorriso, o olhar, o jeito, o abraço... O beijo...  
Abriu os olhos... Sentia... Sim, sentia as lágrimas dela... Estaria ela, chorando por ele? Ou melhor, por eles?

Ela, na escuridão do último andar de um prédio abandonado, próxima à janela, admirando a majestosa lua, que apenas iluminava seu par de olhos docemente tonalizados em chocolate que tinham um brilho triste.

Abaixou os olhos... Deixando uma lágrima cair em sua face... Saiu de perto da janela e foi para frente de outra, na qual podia-se ver um beco bem iluminado... Agora se via melhor a jovem...

Já fazia um bom tempo que acontecera... Seus cabelos negros até já tinham crescido novamente, batiam um pouco abaixo dos ombros... Usava roupas pretas largas.

Ela pegou sua mochila preta que estava jogada perto da porta e saiu...  
Deu um sorriso triste, fora naquele beco que tudo começou... E que infelizmente... Tudo terminou...

* * *

O silêncio daquela linda manhã de outono era quebrado pelo choque de duas katanas, produzindo um som que se podia ser ouvido em toda a propriedade. 

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha estavam duelando, novamente. Não que dessa vez houvesse um real motivo, mas, era apenas, para não perderem o costume.

- Vejo que tem aperfeiçoado suas técnicas, Inuyasha... - Observou Sesshoumaru.

- Keh! O sapo está vindo... - Disse o hanyou, suspirando e guardando sua katana.

- ...

- Sesshoumaru-sama!!!!!!!!!! Sess... - Jaken parou de gritar ao ser atingido por uma pedra.

- O que quer Jaken?

- Oyabun-sama deseja falar com o senhor. - Transmitiu o recado, massageando o local atingido.

- ... - Sesshoumaru caminhou pelo jardim, até o começo deste onde havia uma mansão.

* * *

_Um jovem_ caminhava calmamente pelas ruas de seu bairro, sem se importar com os olhares que recebia... Mas, perguntava-se, o que mal havia em só vestir preto? Preto não era da moda? Aliás, nunca saia de moda... Ou aqueles olhares assustados, acusadores e outros encantados, era pelo seu jeito de andar, de mascar chiclete? Ou pelos óculos escuros? Ou ainda seria pelo boné colocado de lado, que escondia o seu rosto? 

Balançou a cabeça, tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar, tal como o novo treinamento que planejava para a sua gangue, a Eikoo no Asu, respeitada por todas as outras da capital. Havia boatos que o único _grupo_ que superava a Eikoo no asu, em respeito, era a Yakuza. Mas não acreditava nisso... _Sua_ gangue só matava quem fosse inimigo e _só_ roubava quando fosse estritamente necessário e que fosse dinheiro do inimigo. E havia outra diferença, haviam mulheres na gangue, coisa terminantemente proibida na máfia.

Suspirou, chegando a um beco sem saída, muito limpo e sem animais, afinal, _mandara _deixá-lo sempre limpo... Entrou na única porta do beco, que ficava no final deste. No primeiro andar, encontrou quem queria, pessoas com uma munhequeira preta, sentadas em futons da mesma cor. No fundo da sala, uma bandeira preta com o desenho de um dragão branco de olhos azuis(**N/A: **Yes, eu tirei a idéia de Yu-Gi-Oh! xD).

- K. - Chamou _o jovem_ que acabara de entrar.

- Hai! - Levantou-se uma jovem.

- Estão todos aqui? - Perguntou, fitando os olhos castanhos azulados da amiga-gangster.

- Hai! 55 mulheres e 45 homens... R! - Confirmou, sentando-se no seu futon.

- Ótimo! Vamos para fora, iremos treinar duro hoje. E amanhã, acabaremos com aquele _grupinho_ que se chama de gangue... Qual é o nome mesmo? Ah, sim! Shikon...

* * *

Como Oyabun-sama _pedira_, Sesshoumaru levara 100 homens até um prédio pertencente a Yakuza que parecia estar sendo usado como sede para uma gangue chamada Eikoo no Asu. O Youkai teve que admitir, Eikoo no Asu (Glória do amanhã) era um nome _menos feio_ que Yakuza (que é uma jogada que se perde nas cartas.). Rosnou, tinha que planejar como saber se o líder era realmente forte como os boatos diziam. 

Chegando lá, surpreendeu-se ao ver mulheres no meio dos homens**(N/A**: Aqui seria só o sexo, não raça), treinando como iguais... Afinal, todas as gangues que vira, não havia mulheres...

- Eikoo no Asu! - Disse em tom calmo e frio.

- Quem são vocês? O que querem aqui? - Perguntou _um jovem_ de preto.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas, pelo que parecia, aquele era o líder, mas...

- Saiam daqui! Esse prédio pertence a Yakuza.

- Oh! Não me diga! Eu não vi nenhuma placa...

- Moleque...

- Hmpht! Eikoo! Preparem-se! Parece que nós usaremos o novos golpes mais cedo... - Disse com um meio sorriso, enquanto sua gangue se posicionava atrás _dele_.

- Keh! Ow, Sesshoumaru! Caso você não tenha percebido... Nós estamos armados... - Resmungou, Inuyasha, pondo-se ao lado do youkai.

- Que seja do modo deles, Inuyasha! Homens! - Disse, sem alterar o tom. Várias figuras de preto apareceram.

- Isso vai ser interessante, K... - Comentou _o líder_ para sua amiga.

- Muito interessante mesmo, R - Concordou, posicionando-se ao seu lado.

- Hum! - Limitou-se a resmungar o youkai, antes de ordenar "ataque".

Katanas de madeira, pedaços de pau, correntes... Tudo era usado para derrubar o inimigo... R, se destacava no meio de homens e mulheres. Mas por um descuido, sua cabeça quase foi arrancada por algo cortante que nem percebera o que era... Não sentia dor, afinal estava ocupado demais para tal coisa, apenas sentia, estranhamente, a cabeça mais leve.

Balançou a cabeça, tinha que se concentrar, pois nesse exato momento o homem com quem lutava tentava, inutilmente, socar-lhe o estômago. Riu com vontade, dando-lhe o golpe que ele tentava aplicar, mas com a perna, seguido de uma cotovelada bem dada das costelas, deixando-o cair no chão. Deixou seu olhar andar por entre o quintal, por baixo dos óculos escuros, quando um grito, chegou em seu ouvido.

- AHHHHH - K gritava, sendo atingida sucessivamente por um youkai que possuía orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, enquanto outro youkai muito parecido, só que com listras e uma lua no rosto, jogava, tediosamente, outro homem da gangue no chão, semi-morto.

- Kagome!!!! - R correu até a amiga. - Solte-a youkai! - Ordenou.

- Keh! Quer salvar sua namoradinha, moleque!? - Perguntou, vendo a jovem desmaiar sobre ele.

- Inuyasha! - Sesshoumaru aproximava-se deles. - Leve essa garota para o carro. E você...

- Não vai levá-la para lugar algum! - Exclamou, puxando a amiga.

- Leve-a Inuyasha...

- Eu já... - Não conseguiu continuar, num salto, o hanyou já tinha levado sua amiga. - Grr...

- Logo terá sua namorada de volta... - Disse, olhando o meio-irmão entrar no carro.

-... - R preferiu ficar quieto... Começou a andar pelos _amigos_ que agora se agrupavam encostados nos muros de madeira, sobre a mira dos revolveres de alguns mafiosos.

-... Você é o Ryu? - Perguntou, seguindo-_o_ com os olhos.

-... - _O jovem _não respondeu... Pois havia pisado em algo preto, ao se abaixar, percebeu do que se tratava, cabelo... Então fora por isso que...

- Responda! Ou mandarei matar a... Kagome...

-... - R suspirou, levantando-se. - "Youkai idiota..." Hai. - Respondeu, finalmente encarando o youkai.

-... Oyabun-sama _pede_ que se retirem desse prédio o mais rápido possível. - Informou, olhando para o rabo de cabelo preto na mão d_o jovem_.

- Iie, esse lugar estava abandonado, sujo, cheio de bêbados... NÓS arrumamos esse lugar! NÓS temos o direito de ficar aqui! - Negou-se, apertando o rabo que algum tempo atrás estava em sua cabeça. (**N/A**:Quis dizer que o cabelo era _dele_...)

- Direito? Esse lugar pertence a Yakuza. - Alegou, arqueando a sobrancelha. Um gangster falando sobre direitos?

- Como eu havia falado antes, não há nenhuma placa dizendo isso... - Ironizou, olhando para os lados, "procurando" por alguma placa.

- Ou saem por bem, ou saem por mal... - Sesshoumaru aproximou-se.

- Oh não me diga! - _Ryu_ fingiu medo, tacando o rabo no chão. Em seguida, pondo-se em posição de ataque.

- Se eu fosse você, começaria a ficar com medo...

- Então, faça-me ter! - Disse, logo em seguida, Sesshoumaru começou a atacá-lo.

Ele dava diversos golpes de diversas artes marciais, coisa que Ryu desconhecia, aprendera a lutar na rua, na raça, obrigado a saber se defender... Mas ele só conseguia bloquear os golpes do adversário, que era demasiadamente rápido.

- Moleque... Vai ficar só na defensiva? - Perguntou, distanciando-se um pouco, para o seu golpe...

- Claro que não! - Disse, lembrando-se de algo que esquecera há dois anos; teria que usá-lo, já que seu inimigo era um youkai. - Você receberá o que merece, youkai!

Ryu fechou o punho direito fortemente. Sesshoumaru se aproximava, quando estava quase o atingindo, Ryu estendeu o braço e abriu a mão, da qual saiu uma bola rosada que acertou o youkai em cheio, fazendo-o recuar alguns metros e cair...

O único barulho que se ouvia, era os dos carros e das pessoas que passavam nas ruas próximas... Naquele quintal, parecia que ninguém respirava enquanto o youkai permanecia caído. Os segundos passaram como se fosse uma verdadeira eternidade... Até que uma risada encheu o local.

- Devo dar-lhe os parabéns..., Moleque... Conseguiu fazer-me cócegas... - Disse, sarcástico Sesshoumaru enquanto levantava-se.

-...

- Tenho uma proposta a fazer a você... Ryu... - Continuou, aproximando-se do jovem. - Gostaria de entrar na Yakuza? - Murmúrios eram ouvidos pelos dois lados...

- Quietos! Por que eu aceitaria? - Perguntou, encarando aqueles olhos dourados que...

- Por que você não aceitaria?

- Talvez porque você quase matou a minha gangue...

- Talvez aceitaria porque eu posso realmente matá-la, junto com a sua namorada... E, por estarem num local _nosso._

_- _Aff... Se eu aceitar, todos vivos e podemos continuar aqui?

- Certamente...

- Ok, agora solta a Kagome...

- O Inuyasha não roubará sua namorada...

- Fale que Kagome é minha namorada mais uma vez... E eu farei muito mais do que cócegas em você! - Disse aproximando-se perigosamente do youkai._  
_  
- ... Venha... Ryu... - Ordenou, virando-se e indo a direção ao carro, sobre os olhares confusos e surpresos da gangue.

- R... - Disse, andando ao lado do youkai cachorro que arqueou a sobrancelha. - Me chame de R, onegai... - Pediu, olhando para frente.

- Não gosta de seu nome? - Perguntou, parando ao lado do carro.

- ... Apenas... Me chame de R... - Limitou-se a falar, abaixando a cabeça e entrou no carro, pela porta aberta por um homem de terno preto.

- Como quiser... - Disse e entrou atrás dela.

Inuyasha estava ao lado do motorista e Kagome ao lado de Ryu...

- _R-chan... Onegai, não faça isso... - _Sussurrava Kagome, começando a ter algum tipo de pesadelo.

Ryu olhou-a e suspirou, examinando-a...

- Feh! Ela só está com algumas partes roxas... Desmaiou porque é fraca mesmo... Feh! As mulheres... Finge serem fortes... Feh! – Disse machistamente, Inuyasha.

- Pois você está enganado! N... As mulheres são mais fortes que os homens imaginam... - Replicou Ryu nervoso... Maldito machismo...

- Feh! Quem é R-chan?

- Rin! - Disse irritado.

- Feh! Que seja... Quem é?- Ela é... - Ryu não sabia o que dizer, ou melhor, o que inventar...

- Rin é a irmã mais nova de Ryu, Inuyasha. - Respondeu, Sesshoumaru.

- Co... Como você sabe? - Perguntou surpreso.

- Do mesmo jeito que soube seu nome...

- ...

Ninguém falou mais nada, tirando Kagome que ainda delirava em seu sono. Ryu percebeu que pararam em frente ao seu apartamento...

- Como... - Começou a falar.

- Inuyasha, leve a humana para o apartamento. - Disse, ignorando Ryu e saiu do carro, deixando a porta aberta para ele sair.

- Feh!

- Eu não quero ouvir reclamações...

Depois que colocou Kagome na cama de lençóis pretos de Ryu, Inuyasha desceu e ficou esperando o irmão no carro.

- Por que a porta daquele quarto é trancada? - Perguntou, Sesshoumaru, sentado no sofá da sala.

- Porque ninguém o usa. - Respondeu, andando em direção a porta.

- É o quarto da sua irmã? - Perguntou, meio que ignorando a resposta e a porta aberta.

- Se sabe, por quê perguntou? - Disse, olhando para o corredor.

- Para ter certeza. - Disse, levantando-se e parando em frente ao jovem que deu um passo para trás.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas... Aquele moleque era esquisito...

- Ja mata ne... Seja lá qual for o seu nome...

- Sesshoumaru... Ja ne, Ryu...

- Ja ne, Sesshoumaru... Sama... - Acrescentou, ao ver o olhar do youkai, antes de fechar a porta. E escorregar até o chão...

- Bela enrascada que você se meteu, R...

* * *

**Oyabun-sama**O 'pai' da Yakuza... O que manda...

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Eu não tenho certeza se Eikoo no Asu quer dizer Glória do Amanhã... To em dúvida nesse "no"...

Eu não faço a mínima idéia quando postarei o próximo capítulo, só garanto que será até o aniversário da Mai (em setembro...) xD.

Mas como eu já o comecei, talvez não demore muito...

Reviews com e-mail e de pessoas do site serão respondidas de acordo com a minha disponibilidade na net e as sem e-mail será postadas no Live Journal, cujo endereço está no meu perfil.

Kissus!

Amo vocês!!!!

Hiwatari Satiko


	2. Chapter 2

O sol mau nascera e Rin já estava de pé... Tinha dado sua volta no parque e agora fazia um café bem reforçado para sua amiga, Kagome. Terminou de colocar o café na xícara e saiu da cozinha, carregando uma bandeja.

- Kagome... Acorde... - Chamou-a, assim que entrou em seu quarto.

- Ahn, nah... - Resmungou. Seu corpo estava todo dolorido... Não queria levantar agora...

- Vamos, Kagome! Coma alguma coisa e pode voltar a dormir! - Disse, colocando a bandeja (aquelas de "perninha") em cima das pernas dela.

- Ah... - Ela finalmente abriu os olhos, e com alguma dificuldade, colocou-se sentada. - Não sabia que você tinha essas bandejas...

- Ryu que comprou... Usava-a quando eu me machucava... - Respondeu. Sabia o que a amiga queria, enrolando desse jeito.

- O que você fez ontem, Rin-chan...

- Kagome... EU NÃO fiz NADA! Foi aquele youkai louco que falou! - Bufou, sentando-se.

- Mas você poderia ter desmentindo!

- Oh, claro! Sendo que eles não são nem um pouco machistas!

- Demo...

- Kagome, onegai, hai? Coma e descanse... - Pediu. - Vou comprar uma pomada para você e vou ver como está a Eikoo...

- Respeite a memória dele, onegai, Rin-chan... Ele era...

- Seu namorado, hai... Eu sei... E... Eu respeito..._ Ele era o meu irmão_... - Disse, mais para si. Parando na porta do quarto.

- Sabe que está encrencada...

- Hai... Demo... Será bom abolir o machismo da Yakuza... – Sorriu maléficamente, antes de sair, sem perceber que Kagome voltara a deitar, sem nada comer.

* * *

Nada melhor que dar uma voltinha no parque depois de revirar todas as farmácias do bairro, não é mesmo? Pra desestressar... Mas...

- _Sempre tem algo pra atrapalhar... - _Murmurrou, ouvindo o telefone tocar. - O que é?

- _Ryu?_

- Ah... Sesshoumaru, que cê' quer?

- _Não fale assim comigo moleque!_

_­_- Bah. - Sim, estava de mau humor.

- ...

- Ligou pra ouvir minha linda voz ou o quê?

- _Que tipo de artes marciais você sabe? _- Perguntou, ignorando a fala do garoto.

- Luta de rua, box de rua... Tudo de rua... Menos sumô... Não me dei bem nessa categoria... Talvez porque eu sou muito magro... Ou muito gordo... - XP

- _Ryu... Já sei o que farei..._

_­_Ah... Agora Ryu conseguiu até mesmo "enxergar" o sorriso que nascia nos lábios de Sesshoumaru.

- Vai fazer o quê?

- _Te ensinar kendô, karatê, judô, jiu-jitsu, tudo de artes marciais... Até sumô._

- Er... Acho que você não tem o 'perfil' de um lutador de sumô... XD

- ...

- Aff... _Youkai baka..._

_- Ryu! Não me chame de 'baka'._

_­_- O que você vai fazer 'baka'?!

- Ryu... Você não tem medo de morrer?! - Perguntou Sesshoumaru, aparecendo atrás dele, estralando os dedos.

- AH!!!!!! - Gritou, deixando a sacola e o celular cair.

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, fitando o 'moleque'.

- Você parece muito com uma garota, Ryu... Vestindo-se... Assim... – Comentou, reparando na calça jeans preta e na camiseta da mesma cor que "ele" usava.

- Bah... Talvez porque... Bah... Vai catar coquinho... - Xingou, pegando as coisas e saindo de perto. - Ao contrário de você, tenho que cuidar de alguém.

- Ahn... Acho que você foi substituído pelo Inuyasha. - Disse, andando ao lado dele.

- Nani?!

- ... Perdeu a namorada... – Brincou, olhando desinteressadamente para as mulheres do parque.

- Elanuméminhanamorada! – Murmurou, com os olhos estreitos.

- ... Ela nem é bonita...

- ...

- Demo... Sua irmã é... - Disse, inconsciente. Só parando ao perceber que Ryu estava... Paralisado, com os olhos arregalados.

- Na... Nani? E... Minha irmã?! Bonita?

- ... - Se odiou... Aquela 'menina' o... Perturbara... Parecia que... Já a tinha visto antes, em algum lugar, mas onde? Quando? - Hai... Quando ela voltou? A vi hoje de manhã, dando uma volta por aqui...

- Ela... Chegou depois que vocês foram embora...

- Ahn... Deve ser... - Murmurou, voltando a andar. - Vamos, Ryu.

- Ahn? Hai! - Disse, colocando-se ao lado dele.

* * *

- RYU! CONCENTRE-SE! - Sesshoumaru estava começando a ficar irritado com o garoto, além de não dizer onde Rin se metera (pois sumira sem deixar rastros), ainda não escutava o que ele dizia!

- Gomen, Sesshoumaru... - Desculpou-se, colocando-se de pé no tatame.

- Homens não pedem desculpas. - Disse, afastando-se para guardar as katanas de madeira.

- _Machista..._ - Sussurrou, limpando o suor na manga do quimono... Estava treinando a mais de um mês... Todos os dias! Não agüentava mais... Que saudades da época que era apenas um ganguester...

- O que disse? - Perguntou, voltando para perto de Ryu.

- Nanimo... - Estava cansado, muito cansado...

- Vamos para o Karatê... Quando eu dizer, três você... - O youkai continuou a falar, mas... Não conseguia ouvir... Pegou-se olhando fixamente para o rosto dele... Sempre percebera que bonito, mas... Não que fosse tão... Perfeito. - TRÊS!

Ryu só teve tempo de piscar confuso, puxou, 'algo' que se chocara com o seu corpo, num reflexo estranho para se proteger e fechou os olhos... Ao abri-los... Viu-se mergulhada num dourado muito frio, mas tão...

Sesshoumaru estava em cima dele, com as mãos ao lado dos braços do garoto, os quais estavam segurando o quimono do youkai e era o que "separava" os dois.

- Se... Sessh... - Oh! Que momento para ficar envergonhada, Rin!

Sesshoumaru percebeu que Ryu tinha o rosto delicado, lábios pequenos, levemente roxeados, olhos tão brilhantes... E, não pode deixar de pensar que, ele ficava... Bonito, corado.

_- Sesshoumaru_ – Ouviu-o sussurrar, e isto o fez "acordar", estava ficando louco! Levantou-se num pulo. Acabou por murmurar algumas palavras sem nexo para o garoto e saiu.

Ryu também levantou-se, logo apoiou-se na parede, escorregando até o chão, com uma mão sobre o peito, tentando inutilmente desacelerar os batimentos de seu coração...

Seu rosto, ficava a cada segundo, mais vermelho, ao lembrar-se de _como_ o youkai estava olhando-o...

Soltou um suspiro, agora estava sozinho... poderia voltar a pensar como uma menina... Abriu a parte de cima do quimono branco, tentando alargar a faixa que vestia por debaixo da camiseta larga preta. Percebendo que não iria adiantar muito, ergueu-se e abriu a porta deslizante, dando de cara com o Inuyasha.

- Kagome me contou. Vamos conversar. – Disse, começando a andar para longe dali, sendo acompanhado por Rin. – Queria saber... Por que não o desmentiu? – Perguntou, quando já estavam próximos a garagem.

- Nem eu mesma sei... – Respondeu. – Para onde vamos?

- Irei te levar para casa... É longe, por isso temos um bom tempo para conversar... E aproveitarei para ver a Kagome.

- Eu desconfiei quando fui no seu apartamento na primeira vez... Vi roupas femininas no varal... – Começou, quando percebeu que ela não iria faze-lo.

- Por que, então, você não me desmascarou na hora que o Sesshoumaru pediu para eu entrar na Yakuza? – Indagou, olhando para as casas que passavam rapidamente pela janela do carro do mafioso.

- Quis saber até onde você iria com essa farsa... E também, queria ver a cara daquele idiota ao descobrir... Demo, ele é mais burro do que eu pensava... Um menino só tem um cheiro doce quando é gay... Ou, no seu caso, uma menina vestida de homem...

- Ele sempre me fala que eu pareço uma menina, mas nunca afirmou que eu sou... – Suspira, voltando seu rosto para o hanyou. – Percebo como os outros mafiosos me olham, todos já sabem quem sou, não é mesmo?

- Aí é que você se engana... Todos estão achando que você e o "Sesshy" são gays... E... – Começou a rir. – Estão tendo um... Caso... – Ele teve que parar o carro em frente a uma loja para continuar a rir em segurança.

- NANI????

- Ahauhauhuahuaa... Mas ninguém foi homem o suficiente, o burro suficiente, como queira, para falar uma coisa dessas perto do Sesshoumaru... – A crise de riso foi passando aos poucos. – Demo, ele sabe desses boatos, mas os ignora... Bem... Não sei o que aconteceu na sala de treinos, mas do jeito que ele saiu de lá...

- Kami... Aonde eu fui me meter! – Lamentou-se, encostando a cabeça no vidro.

- Eu consigo imaginar o Sesshoumaru divido entre dois "amores"... Eu amo a Rin? Ou eu amo o Ryu? – Imitou a voz do meio-irmão como se estivesse apaixonado. – Ah! Por falar em você, Rin. Ele está achando muito estranho esse seu "sumiço"... Pensa em colocar até detetives atrás de você... Cuidado, acho que você não quer que descubra desse jeito...

- Céus... Iie, iie... Ele não pode saber! Não desse jeito! Ele nunca mais irá querer me ver! – Exclamou, pensando em uma saída.

- Soube que haverá uma festa amanhã na sede da Eikoo no asu. – Disse, como se pudesse ler a mente dela. – Não acha um bom lugar para a Rin aparecer? – Perguntou, fitando-a sorrindo.

Ela retribuiu, entendendo o que Inuyasha queria dizer. Sim, Rin apareceria nesse festa e Ryu desapareceria para sempre...

Mas, ela só não esperava que, o atendente da loja, onde estavam parados em frente, era um ex-amigo de Ryu e um rival oculto dela, e estava... Confuso ao vê-la aparentemente vestida de homem, conversando com um mafioso.

- Aí tem coisa... – Disse para si, voltando a sua atenção para o cliente, quando o carro partiu.

* * *

Oi!

Desculpe a demora, mas eu tava em Sampa e não tinha como eu postar. xx

Bem... Desejo a minha mana, um feliz aniversário! (Atrasado, mas isso é um detalhe!)

Ninguém revisou, então se tiver erros, ignore-os.

E... Acho que ficou meio confuso esse capítulo, acho que passei muito rapidamente o tempo, mas o que eu tava escrevendo, tava enrolando...

Bom, agora vou digitar as folhas que eu escrevi da fic da minha outra mana... E eu ainda tenho que fazer dever e "estudar" pro trabalho de amanhã, cujo eu nem sei a matéria... Detalhes... XD

Kissus

Satiko


End file.
